The Shadow in the Light
by YamiAngelOfTheNight
Summary: What if Asriel wasn't the true boss in the Pacifist run? What if it was Chara, pulling all the strings. Just a little one-shot. Warning, possible spoilers and mild language. Male Frisk/Female Chara.


**So I've been asked to do some Undertale fics, and I will definitely be doing a longer one. This one will be a one shot because honestly it's just a quick what if scenario. However, I promise that an actual series will be written once I get a bit more time.**

 **Also, I know that many people don't give Frisk or Chara a gender, but I myself see them a specific way. So, and I'm sorry if you don't agree with me, Frisk will be shown as a boy in my Undertale fanfics, and Chara as a girl. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but please don't write hate comments about it. So that's all I have to say. Read on my friends.**

* * *

"You can do it Frisk!"

"Human! Don't give up!"

'C'mon punk! You gonna lose to this brat?

Frisk stared at the person before him. Asriel Dreemurr, son of Toriel and Asgore. His large, multicolored wings fanned out beside him, holding him aloft. Frisk felt the wave of energy wash over him, felt his soul crack under the pressure. Yet it immediately sealed itself, his determination all that was keeping him alive. "Stop doing that!" Asriel screeched, "Just let me win!" Frisk gave a sad smile to Asriel, clutching the worn dagger in his hand. How could he do this? Asriel was just a child. Like him. He glanced back at Toriel, watching on with a nervous expression. She caught is eye, smiling.

"Go on my child," She said softly, "Do what you must." Frisk tightened his grip on his makeshift weapon, turning his attention back to the being before him. He'd already saved the souls of his friends, although they didn't seem to remember it.

"Don't just sit there!" Asriel roared, attacking him once again, "Why won't you go away!"

 _'What can I do?'_ Frisk wondered, trying to run away from the lasers being shot his way. _'How can I fix this?'_ He reached out, searching for anything. His save file. The strength of his friends. _**Anything**_.

And then he found it.

The small, shimmering spark lost in the void that had become Asriel. Someone calling out to him. As if in a trance he dropped the dagger, reaching out a hand towards Asriel. The goat monster looked surprised, floating a little back from him. "W-what are you doing?" Asriel asked. Frisk felt energy swell around him. The human souls, protecting and guiding him. "S-stop that! Get away from me!"

 _'Help me!"_ Cried a voice from within, _'I feel so alone_

"Asriel," Frisk said, smiling softly, "You don't need to be alone anymore." Asriel stared at him, the dark energy around him seeming to become a cloud around him. From within, Asriel looked at him nervously.

"Is it really okay?" Asriel asked. Frisk nodded, waiting. After a moment Asriel looked up and smiled. "O-okay." Asriel reached out a paw, taking Frisk's hand gently. Frisk smiled and pulled, freeing Asriel from the black energy. "Thank you F-"

"NO!" Frisk was thrown back, hitting the floor with a thump. Asriel gave a shout of pain, and Toriel called out. "How dare you try and leave me Asriel..." Frisk looked up, seeing Asriel and another form standing before him. She seemed barely older than himself, short brown hair almost the same as his own. Her eyes were blood red, and she was dressed in jeans and a green and yellow striped shirt. Her face was angry, frigid in a way that tore through him.

"Chara..." It wasn't Asriel who'd spoken, but Toriel. The girl looked up.

"Hello again mother," Chara said, though her voice was mocking. She looked down at Asriel who laid before her. He looked up at her, his own red orbs much gentler than the ones glaring down at him.

"Chara," Asriel said, voice a whimper, "why?" She huffed, putting her hands on her hips. Without warning she lashed out, kicking the downed monster in the stomach. He gave a groan and fell back.

"You little whelp," she hissed. Asriel whined a bit, not moving. "And you," she said, grinning at Frisk, "Don't want to play anymore?" She went over to the dagger he had dropped, bending and picking it up. She laughed, raising a hand. something that Frisk could only call a barrier surrounded them. "Well we're gonna play until one of us is dead," Chara said with a grin, "And no one will stop us."

"My child!" Toriel cried out, "Chara, enough of this."

"How dare you! Leave Frisk alone punk!" Came Undyne's shout.

"Sans," Came Papyrus' voice, "can't you do something?" There was a moment of silence in which Frisk wondered if Sans had said yes or no. Either way, he focused on the task at hand.

"Ready?" Chara asked, red eyes glowing with sinister intent. "I hope so. Wouldn't want you to die _**too**_ quickly now would we?" She stepped forward, pausing when something stopped her from progressing. She looked down, glaring at Asriel as he clung to her leg.

"Stop it Chara," He said, "You don't have to do this. Please." He whimpered, tears leaking down his face, "Just go back to how you used to be." Chara growled, turning on him.

"How I used to be?" she mocked, raising the dagger, " _ **This**_ is how I always was! I always wanted you all dead!" She drove the blade down towards him. Toriel and Asgore called out, voices panicked, but there was nothing they could do.

"Chara!" Asriel cried, bringing his arms up in defense. "Chara don't!" Frisk wasn't sure what caused him to act, but he ran forward, implanting himself between Chara and the crying Asriel. Blade pierced flesh, and Frisk grit his teeth as the dagger tore into his shoulder. "F-Frisk?" Asriel asked softly. The blade was removed, blood following its path. Yet Frisk kept standing, balling his fists against Chara.

"So, you wanna get in my way too huh?" Chara asked, running a fingertip through the blood on the blade, "Fine. You can die first. Then I'll kill the whelp hiding behind you."

"Chara," Asriel pleaded, "I thought you loved us!"

"Loved you?" Chara asked with a sneer, "I never loved any of you. I wanted you all dead!" Frisk dove forward, knocking the girl back a bit. She laughed, smile sadistic. "Finally! I've been waiting for you to play with me for so long Frisk." She struck again, and Frisk stepped away. It continued like this for a while, Frisk only striking back when Chara appeared to be losing interest. "Stop it!" She shouted after a while, "Fight me you idiot!" She struck him, knocking him onto his back. The blade pierced his flesh again and again, Chara's laughter filling his ears. He reached out with his soul, trying to find his save file. "No luck kid," Chara said, "You aren't the only one who can manipulate time lines. And now, I'm more powerful than you. Murder beats everything Frisk. I tried to show you that. Tried to make Asriel nudge you off track. But no. You chose to suffer instead. I kinda liked you. You were fun to be around. But you chose them." She laughed again, eyes glittering. "And now you'll die along with all of them."

"No!" Frisk looked over to Asriel, coughing slightly. The monster was standing now, tears in his eyes but gaze clearly angry. "Stop it Chara! Leave him alone!"

"What if I don't want to?" Chara challenged, "What're you gonna do about it?" Asriel shook for a moment before locking eyes with her.

"We might have been combined at one point," Asriel said, "But _**I**_ held onto the human souls. Not you!" Chara looked shocked for a moment before it changed to anger.

"How dare you!" She shrieked.

"Frisk!" Asriel called, "Take them! They want to help you!" Energy exploded outwards from the little goat monster. Six souls burst from him, surging towards the downed Frisk. The first to reach him was a light blue heart. Emotions and memories surged through him. A brief sense of calmness; no rush for anything. Picking up the faded ribbon and the little toy knife back in the ruins. Having to wait patiently as light blue colored attacks passed over him.

Orange. The sense of fiery courage. Purchasing the manly bandanna and tough glove from the shopkeeper back in Snowdin. Charging bravely, head on through orange colored attacks without pause.

Dark Blue. His morals guiding him through thick and thin. Locating the old tutu and ballet shoes from Waterfall. Having to fight against gravity pulling on his soul. Recalling the time when Papyrus introduced him to the state.

Purple. Pushing through every difficult thing without giving in. Buying the torn notebook and cloudy glasses from Gerson. Flashes back to his struggle with Muffet as she bound him to her web.

Green. A warm sense of kindness washing through him. Grinning as he lifted up the burnt pan and stained apron in Hotland. Deflecting Undyne's endless onslaught of spears while being held in place. Grabbing green objects in battle to heal himself.

Yellow. A desire for justice. Obtaining the empty gun and cowboy hat from Bratty and Catty in the alleyway. Shooting off bolts of energy during his fight against Mettaton.

Red. His own soul resonating with the others. Determination shining through all else. Images of when he first fell down into the Ruins, armed with only a stick and a couple bandages. Every meeting with monsters he encountered that led him to this point. He felt his wounds heal until he was back to normal.

As the visions faded Frisk looked down at Asriel. Now that the souls had been released he had been forced back into his flower form. But he didn't look upset. "You can do it Frisk," he said, smiling sadly, "I'll be okay so just...don't lose yeah?" The flower ducked away, disappearing.

"Pathetic," Chara said, "Let's end this shall we." Frisk nodded, staring at Chara. He felt the souls swirling around him, boosting him. And suddenly he could see Chara's soul. The red heart, so similar to his own.

"I'm sorry," he said with a soft smile as he felt their energy come to a point. The rainbow colored blast, so like the one Asriel had used in their fight, tore towards Chara. It struck her soul and she cried out, though the sound was more angry than anything. As the blast came to an end, all that was left was Chara's soul. It shook once, and then shattered into fragments. The barrier around them faded as the souls dispersed.

"My child." Toriel scooped him up into a big hug, but his gaze remained glued to the spot Chara had stood. All that was left was the dagger and her half locket. "You'll be okay now."

"Dontcha worry about it kid," Sans said, coming to stand beside her.

"He's right punk," Came Undyne, "That little twerp had to go."

"Undyne!" Alphys chastised, "be nice. It's a sore subject."

"Human! You helped us all after all Nyeh heh," Papyrus added with a grin.

"We might still be stuck down here," Asgore added, coming to stand beside Toriel, "but maybe that's not so bad. I have a feeling we can all be happy down here." Frisk smiled sadly, burying his face into Toriel's shoulder.

"F-Frisk?" He looked up, pulling away from Toriel as Flowey reappeared.

 _'No,'_ he reminded himself, _'Asriel.'_ He knelt down before the frowning flower.

"I...I think this is the last time we'll meet," he said, "I just...I don't wanna hurt someone again. Without a soul...I..." He trailed off, looking up at the sky. Frisk followed his gaze, spotting a single soul floating down towards them. Not Chara's, or any monster soul. It was the green human's soul. It floated down to Asriel, glowing briefly before it was gone. Asriel glowed bright white for a moment, and then he was back in his goat body. "B-but...how...?" He trailed off with a smile. "I get it. You're being nice...aren't you."

"My children," Toriel said, scooping them both into her arms. "Come now. Let us return to the castle."

"Tori," Asgore said, a shocked look on his face.

"No arguing," she said simply. Frisk smiled, meeting Asriel's crimson gaze. This was it.

This was how he wanted it to be.

* * *

 **So there you go. A little something until I can write a full series. I have one planned out, but it might be a while. It'll have to wait until I finish another story at the very least. Cycling these things out is not easy. There is so much I want to write after all.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed. I'm not much of a one-shot kind of girl, but I figured that was all this idea really needed. So bye guys. See you next time.**


End file.
